I'm Related to You?
by AthenaWarGoddess
Summary: What if Hermione's and Ginny's whole lives so far had been lies?What if they weren't who they thought they were?this is that story.M 4 l8r chaps.
1. I'm Related To You?

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, but if I did I'd have thousands of pairs of shoes.

Summary: What if Ginny wasn't a Weasley? What if Hermione was? This is exactly what happens in this fanfic.

Setting: This story starts during summer holiday between Ginny's 5th and 6th year and Hermione's 6th and 7th year.

I'm Related to You?

"Hi mom!" Ginny cried as she, Ron, Harry, and Hermione got off of the Hogwarts Express.

"Hello dears!" Mrs. Weasley hugged them each in turn.

"You're all getting so big!" she exclaimed. Ron was at least 6', Harry was 6'2", Hermione was 5'5", and Ginny was 5'6". Hermione was 2 inches taller then Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, mom, we're not much bigger then we were last time you saw us." Ron said playfully.

"I know I haven't grown at all since last time." Hermione said this unhappily, always wishing she was taller.

"You're still taller then me my dear, and that's all that matters. Now then, let's get going." Mrs. Weasley said cheerily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well I'm off. Are you all sure you can handle everything without me? I wont go if you aren't sure." Mrs. Weasley was going on a cruise with Mr. Weasley. They had decided to celebrate about his promotion.

"We'll be fine mum, you know that. Now go and have a good time." Ron said this with a wide smile on his face, knowing she would never be fine with leaving them there, even though three of them were almost 17.

"Well, in case you aren't Fred and George are going to stop by a lot, and if you need anything or something happens please contact us. Oh, and take care of your sister Ron." She said this hurriedly, levitating her bags in front of her.

"Mum! I'm only a year younger then him! You still treat me like a little child!" Ginny whined this as though she was a little child again.

"Well if you didn't act like that then I wouldn't have to. Goodbye Harry. Goodbye darling. Take care of Ginny, Ron. I'll miss you Gin!" she said this with tears in her eyes. It was always them that left her, not the other way around.

"Bye kids. We'll make sure to write." Mr. Weasley said this in his somewhat gruff voice before opening the door for his wife.

"Bye!" The four teens called to the Weasley parents.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The four teens sat leisurely on a couch eating some muggle nachos. it had been three days since the two parents had left. Ginny was chosen to be the cook, but had accidently blown up the kitchen, so they decided to order out.All of a sudden the flames in the fireplace turned green and out came Fred and George.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Fred greeted them.

"Did you blow anything up yet?" George asked with a smirk on his face.

Thefour teens looked at each other with shocked faces on.

"Man, I was just kidding! I didn't realize you actually had! Who did it?" Fred and george were on the floor laughing harder then they had in hours.

"Ummm...it was me." Ginny said meekly, which made the twins laugh harder and the other three teens started giggling as well.

Hermione saw that they were going to have a lot of fun this summer.

"Did you dye your hair Ginny? Did you dye yours too 'Mione?" Ron asked them.

"Ummm...no. Why would you think that?" they asked.

"Because Ginny has black streaks and 'Mione has red ones." Harry stared in amazement as more hair particles changed color right in front of them.

"Whoa! Almost all of your hair is a different color!" Ginny exclaimed over Hermione's hair.

"Same with you! How could this be happening? There is no logical way for this to happen. Well, I mean i'm sure there is, but I don't know it!" Hermione was frantic, looking at her hair in shock.

"Ummm...you guys, now you're starting to look different as well...Ginny looks like Harry, and 'Mione looks like...Oh Merlin! You look like me!" Ron was totaly surprised as their faces changed rapidly in front of him adn Harry. Then he fainted.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. She went over to him quickly.

"Whaa?" Ron said confused then he remembered what was going on.

"I'm o.k Ginny, promise." Ron said groggily.

"I'm Hermione, Ron. You must have hit your head pretty hard. We look nothing ali-" she had looked back at Ginny then and stopped short. Ginny looked exactly like Harry, jus more feminine, and with dark brown hair instead of pitch black.

"Why do you look like my mum Ginny? And why does Hermione look like how you used to look? I'm confused." he put his head in his hands, exasperated.

"I think I can answer that question." said a voice from the fireplace.

A/N: wuddya think?i dont think its as good as my 1st story, but mab it has sum potential. tell me wutcha think!


	2. Why the Hell Did She Do It?

Disclaimer: Sorry about how horrible my last disclaimer was. I've noticed how people seem to like this story better then my other one. I don't get that! Last Six is my favorite, but maybe that's because I wrote it and understand it…Oh well. I'm giving you people what you want: an update. Ummm…what was I going to say…Oh yeah! I don't own Harry Potter or anything relating to him, because if I did I would have gotten a lot more reviews than like seven for all of them.

Why The Hell Did She Do It?

Mrs. Weasley's head was in the fireplace. She had heard and saw all that had transpired in the last few minutes.

"Mom? Why are you in the fireplace? You've only been gone three days, and I thought there were no fireplaces on cruises…" said Ginny confusedly.

"Oh dear…I knew something bad would happen if I left you. Now I have to tell you." She was on the verge of tears.

"Tell us what? Oh, you mean tell us about why Ginny and 'Mione look so different?" asked Ron.

"Yes…but I think you should all sit down first, especially you Hermione, dear." Mrs. Weasley said gently, and apprehensively. Then she started her story.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lily and James Potter origionally had twins. Their daughter had caused Lily a lot of trouble, resulting her in not being able to have anymore children. The baby was very weak, and they left her in the hospital while they brought Harry home so she could get healed quicker and more efficiently.

"When they returned the next morning anxious to see how their little darling was doing, they were told she had died during the night. James asked to see the body, but Lily was to grief struck and refused to see her, so James decided against it, seeing as he himself could not have bared to see her without Lily.

"They left, and doted on little Harry as if he was the a god. Unfortunately, they were killed soon after this by Voldemort, so they never learned what I had. The child was still alive, and decided to bring her up. To do this I had to change her appearance. I'm sorry to tell you so late, but Ginny, you are really Harry's twin sister." She said this with eyes that begged Ginny and the others not to hate her.

"I'm related to you?" asked/exclaimed Harry. They had kissed numerous times, and Harry felt extremely unclean.

_At least we never had sex…_he thought, extremely relieved.

"But I'm a year younger then him…" Ginny said quietly, without looking at who she had thought was her mother.

"You only appear and act younger because of the difficulties caused at your birth. Will you ever forgive me?" Mrs. Weasley had silent tears running down her face by now.

"Of course mum! I could never hate you! I just don't get why the hell you did it!" Ginny exclaimed, perplexed as to why…Mrs. Weasley…would do that.

"Well-" she was cut off when Hermione exclaimed…

"What about me!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Sorry, I know it was pretty short, and I know I sort of cliffed it again, but it should be pretty obvious as to where this is headed. If you're confused about the pairing I put it under (Ginny/Fred&George) then I'm sorry, but if you want to know more you'll have to review. Chow!

Greta


	3. WhaWhat?

Disclaimer: Another one. I'm popping them out like a factory, or like Mrs. Weasley (lol). I'm trying to write a chapter a night, but no promises! I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did I wouldn't have to put up with ugly bitches that piss me off.

Wha-What?

Hermione had listened patiently to Ginny's life story, but she wasn't used to not knowing everything, and she was itching to hear her story.

"Oh dear. I'm afraid that you won't be as forgiving my dear." Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione. "No, I'm sure you won't..."

"Well you won't know till you tell me." she snapped irratably.

"O.K. Here goes..."

* * *

"At the time of Harry's and Ginny's birth, i was also pregnant. I was having twins." Mrs. Weasley said this quietly, waiting for it to sink in before continuing.

"I knew I had to protect Lily's other child, as she would be in severe danger, so I exchanged you and her. Yes Hermione, you are my daughter, and Ron's twin.

"I also had to protect my own children of course, so I found a kind suib family to have adopt you. I made sure to get you a birthday present every year, under the name of Aunt Beth. No matter how poor we were, i made sure I got you that birthday present..." Her eyes were filled with tears, and one was coursing silently down her already wet cheeks.

"You got me my first book?" Hermione whispered. She had always wanted to meet her "aunt" to thank her for that inspiring book.

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley's face creased into a teary smile."The one about cooking and its history." she had never forgotten that present, as she had written it herself.

"Did you learn how to cook the apple/strawberry tarts? Those were my favorite." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Really! They are my favorite as well!" Hermione was exited. She had always felt like she didn't completley belong with her parents, and now she understood why.

"So I have a twin? Hermione, the love of my life is my bloody twin!" Ron was disgusted with himself, at how he had felt towards his own twin sister. He was also confused as to what would happen next.

"Yes my darling. I guess you have two sisters if you think about it. I have to go children, but if you need anything else, or have questions, please don't hesitate to call! Goodbye dears!" With a last teary smile, Mrs. Weasley was gone.

"Wha-what was that all about?" said a shocked voice from behind them.

* * *

A/N: I know, another cliffy. I think they're getting a little to repetitive and i'll try to make the next one better, not just a voice from behind them. What did you think? R&R please!I still don't get why you people like this one better then Last Six, but i geuss I'll find out when you people REVIEW!


	4. All Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did I would so flip off all of my teachers! Oh, did I just say that? Ummm…Oh never mind that. I guess I've been listening to _PANIC! At the Disco_ way to much…

A/N: When I was writing this I was kind of not paying all my attention to it, so I'm very sorry if it totally sucks.

Warning: I feel like swearing, so there's going to be some.

Three Sets 

"Are you serious? Hermione's our sister? Ginny's Harry's sister? What the hell has mom been smoking! That's not fucking possible!" Fred and George were obviously shocked by the news.

"I guess so. We didn't believe it at first either, but look at them." Said Harry, the calmest of them all.

The six young people wandered to seats that weren't near any of the others, and just thought silently for an hour. They were all trying to find a time when they could see this being true, and finally, one of them remembered something.

"Hey, remember when we went shopping that time with mum and she got that little apron, and we asked her why she got it, and she said it was for a cousin. We were only five, so we dismissed it, but it must have been for Hermione. Do you remember it?" Fred said excitedly. He had always liked Hermione, not as a girlfriend, but as a friend.

"Oh Merlin, I do! It was light blue with little yellow roses next to the hem. I loved it so much. Her presents were always my favorite." She said whimsically.

By then, they were both completely different looking. Hermione's once frizzy hair was now gently curly and bright red. Her eyes had also changed from brown to light blue. Her complexion was pale with lots of freckles, and her whole facial structure was exactly like Ron's, though she was pretty.

Ginny on the other hand, had ebony hair that was as straight and crazy as Harry's. Her eyes were bright green, and she was very lovely, as Lily had been. The only thing she lacked besides the obvious that Harry had was the lightning scar. Also, she didn't need glasses.

_She looks so different…and so hot…_Thought Fred.

_Hermione looks like Ginny, just taller. Oh Merlin, I'm attracted to one of my best friends…_Harry thought.

_Holy shit! I've got two fucking sisters! I wonder if I'm the older or younger twin…_Ron thought. He was still not all…there, as usual.

_Merlin, I can't believe it. I was always so sorry for Harry, and so thankful for my large family, but now I know I'm in the same boat…_Ginny was on the verge of crying again. _All those years…It's pretty weird how I was the one who found Voldemort's diary. Coincidence? It's a good thing he didn't know who I was. I guess mo- Mrs.Weasley did the right thing._

_Wow. I never pictured mom as a liar, but I guess we had to get it from somewhere, and we definitely didn't get it from dad…_George thought playfully.

_How could I not have figured this out? She must have done a pretty good job of hiding this from all of us…_Hermione was of course still trying to figure out how she could have been lied to so easily and for all those years.

All of a sudden, they looked at each other at the exact same time. They had all thought it.

A/N: Okay, another chapter. I'm sorry for the shortness, but I wasn't totally into it and just did it because there were so many fucking requests. Did you know that fucking is in Word's dictionary? It tells me if I spell it wrong. Sorry for my randomness, but it was necessary. I don't know when I'll be able to write another chapter, but I'll try to soon. Review!

greta


	5. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…I think I've said it like…ten times? I wonder if shit is in Word…OMG! It is! I love Word! Oh…yeah…Warning: swearing. Maybe I mentioned that to late…hehe.

The Prophecy 

They looked at each other before they weresurrounded bydarkness. The image of words appeared in front of them, moving upward similar to how it does in Star Wars.

_Sets of twins, three_

_Shall be,_

_The key,_

_Setting the world free._

_One of black,_

_Two of red,_

_All more then pawns,_

_In the game ahead._

_Their love will cause,_

_Peace and War,_

_So much worse,_

_Then the one before._

_Death will come,_

_Sadness as well,_

_Helping the messengers,_

_From fiery hell._

_One will vanquish,_

_Another will destroy,_

_Two will outwit,_

_Another will shed tears,_

_Not of joy._

_Three will perish before their time,_

_The others left,_

_To ponder this rhyme._

The words stopped, and the room slowly came back to normal light. They were all shocked. Each set had different ideas about what it meant. Their thoughts varied, yet all had the overall thought that three would die in the war and that they were the key to winning the war against Voldemort. They didn't speak, not even to their twin for the rest of the day. The prophecy just kept replaying in their minds.

A/N: Well? I know, another quick one, but there wasn't really anything else to write, and if you disagree with that, then fuck off, because if I remember correctly, I'm the ass of a writer who wrote this. Please review! I think the prophecy's kind of corny. What do you think?


	6. Dumbles Tumbles

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did there would definitely not be an empty coffee ice cream container on my desk. It would be full and in a mini refrigerator below my flat screen TV. If only…

Dumble's Stumbles 

Over the next few days not much was said. Mrs. Weasley did pop in for a moment to check on everyone, and to catch up with Hermione. They learned they had more in common then they had ever thought.

Before she left, Mrs. Weasley told the six youths what their next move should be. Inform Dumbledore.

"That does sound like a good idea. Let's go over after lunch." Harry announced after Mrs. Weasley left.

"I don't know. How could that old geezer help us?" Ron responded. He had never liked the headmaster much; always thought of him as an old fart. (I know Taylor. It just came out.)

"I agree with both of you. We should definitely inform the headmaster, but I don't see what good it would do. He is well over 100 years old after all." Hermione said. Though they were complete opposites, she couldn't not support her twin.

"Okay, then it's settled. We're going to see Dumblemort. Fine with us." George said gleefully. He had always loved switching names around.

After their lunch of apple tarts perfectly prepared by Hermione, they passed through the floo into Dumbledore's office.

"Why hello Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. What can I do for you this wonderful summer day?" he was in a sickeningly cheery mood as usual, and was standing by his pensive, having just placed a new thought in it.

"We found out I'm Harry's twin and Hermione's Ron's twin and it caused us to see a prophecy and we're the key to the war and three of us will die!" Ginny exclaimed all of this in one breath.

Dumbledore's mouth opened in shock, then he walked forward, forgetting about a small stool until to late. He stumbled, then fell flat on his face.

The teens were trying horribly hard not to burst into laughter, but Fred couldn't hold it in and finally yelled out:

"Dumbles stumbled!" then George yelled, "Dumbles tumbled!" The six teens all fell on the floor in stitches, while the headmaster chuckled and sucked on a lemon drop.

A/N: Yupp. It was a quickie. I know the last part (and probably all of it) was completley corny, but, never mind, I've run out of excuses...You'll learn more about their meeting with Dumbleworts later, but for now, relax, think about that guy/girl in your life,or plot my downfall. As long as you review I don't care what the hell you do. Oh yeah...sorry I took so long...MCAS sux.


	7. Twin Talks

Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I wouldn't be writing these ingenious stories here. They would be published, and the seventh book would be out by now.

* * *

Twin Talks

Finally the teens and geezer stopped laughing. The teens accepted some lemon drops and sat in some plush chairs offered to them.

"Now then, it seems to me that the only thing you six can do is prepare." Dumbeldore said matter-of-factly.

"Prepare for what?" Ron asked stupidly.

"For the last battle you dimwit." Ginny scoffed.

"Hey! Don't call him a dimwit! You're the one who…" here Hermione whispered something in Ginny's ear, at which Ginny's face turned bright red.

"Oooooooooookaaaaaaay…I'm not even going to ask." Harry looked at his twin suspiciously, then dismissed it.

"Children, why don't we try to settle this like humans?" George said, smirking. Ron growled at him.

"I agree Mr. Weasley. Over the summer I expect you to each read these books," the headmaster handed them a long sheet of paper and continued. "As well as take dueling lessons from Professor Lupin. While you are doing that I will be making some adjustments for our two new students. By the way, Molly wasn't the only one who knew."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I mean that I was there when you and Ginny, or should I say Halle, were born." His words were directed to Harry, though he was looking at Ginny, or should I say Halle.

"Wait. You mean, my name is really Halle? So not only was my appearance a lie, but so was my name? I can't believe this! I can't believe her! I can't believe you!" she ran out with tear-filled eyes while Harry looked on, helpless.

"Do you know what the message Lily and James were trying to send with Harry and, ummm…Halle? His name means army ruler, while hers means heroine. I'm sure these names will make more sense when the prophecy is fulfilled. They must have known how important you two would be to the future of the wizarding and muggle world." Dumbledore muttered the last part to himself, remembering his two favorite students with sadness.

"I guess that makes sense. When are we going to start our lessons with Remus?" Fred asked.

"You can start tomorrow. I'm sure Gin-Halle, will be better by then. See you all later." The headmaster said good-bye to the five teens. When they had left he went to his pensive, and put another memory in the whirling waters.

Meanwhile, Gin-lle or Hal-ny sat crying in her room. Harry walked in and sat next to his bewildered sister.

"Gin-I mean Hal- I mean…You're still the same wonderful person you were before. You shouldn't take your frustration out on Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore. They were just trying to protect you. Remember your first year?" at her silence he chuckled. "Of course you do. Well, if Voldemort had known you were my sister, then he never would have made it so easy to get you. You could have been tortured or killed. Don't you think that would have been worse then growing up as someone else?" he put his arm around her shoulder as he said this. She cuddled up to him and said sadly,

"I guess you're right. Still, how would you feel growing up and not knowing who you were, always feeling out of place, always feeling like there was more?"

"I _do_ know what you mean. My first ten years were spent in ignorance of my family and magical ability. Every day I would wake up and wonder if this would be the day I would escape from that prison. Every day the same disgusting voice woke me up for more work. I completely understand what you mean." They looked at each other for a second then embraced. Maybe they were more alike then they had ever imagined.

In another room, Hermione was talking with Ron.

"Why don't you try harder in your studies? All of your siblings, including me, have achieved something amazing. I can't understand why you don't try to out distance us. Or, at least make an achievement that rivals Percy's." Hermione was probably the only person in Ron's family that had ever been completely nice and supportive of him. They had grown very close.

"I guess I haven't found my niche yet. Everything that sounds good to me has already been taken by one of you. It's as if all of you, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and even Percy have been telling me my whole life that I'll never amount to anything. Even Ginny. She always had a way with spells, flying, and the opposite sex. Anyway, what am I good at?" Ron slumped against the wall and stared at the floor distraughtly.

"I'm sure we'll soon find out." Hermione said reassuringly.

* * *

A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sry bout the long wait. I lookd on my stats and discovrd that this storie's stat is 1000!im exited that a lot of ppl r readin it, but it bums me out that hardly ny r reviewin.i wish i knu hoo u wer so i coud-no greta.no threats.sry, bout that folks.the angr takes hold sumtimes.hope u likd it and plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!


	8. The Other Twin Talks

Disclaimer: I'm in a writing mood, so I felt like updating all my stories. It was the last day of school today for me. The first period was spent playing basketball and hanging out with my loser/emo friends. Second period we sat in the auditorium listening to the queen of twinkies talk about the other team's project, then listening to them present it. Third chapter was the most fun, as I got to play UNO, watch tennis, and play chess against the guy I like. Thank god we left early or else I would have got my ass kicked. Finally we went outside for field day and I ate my pop-tart lunch. Then I played soccer for three hours, the first spent as a strong offensive player trying not to throw up, second spent trying not to fall down on the ground to much and being an okay offensive player, and third spent needing water, changing to defense, and hitting the guy I like because I was pissed that his team kept winning and he was annoying me by speaking German. I'm tired. Sunburns hurt. I don't own HP. Sorry if you read all that shit. Now, on with the chapter. (I finished writing this chapter way after this and I just don't feel like removing it.lol)

The Other Twin's Talk 

"Wow. I thought our family was weird before, but now…" George and Fred were discussing the past few day's events. They new they should be sleeping so they had energy for tomorrows training, but they had tricks for that. Now was time for twin talks.

"Can you believe Mione's our sister? I used to like her, but now…now I think Gi-Halle is hot. Is that wrong, George? She used to be our sister. Merlin, I'm getting an erection just thinking about her. Shit." Fred's pants were tenting…did I mention he was my favorite twin?

"She is gorgeous. Still, she was once our sister. Anyway, I like Angelina, so Halle doesn't turn me on. Man, I wonder what she's going to think when she learns you like her." George mused.

"She's not going to find out. I'm not going to make a move. Right now she needs Harry, not a boyfriend/lover/over protector. Anyway, she probably still thinks of me as her big brother." Fred had a seriously depressed look on his face, and there was no more tent.

"You're right. Anyway, it'll be funner for me to tease you at work then tell her and have you look all depressed if she thinks you're a psycho molester or something. Girls always overreact." Hey! I heard that George!

"Yeah like that time we told Katie she had food in her teeth and she went red then ran out of the hall to the bathroom, forgetting all about the fact that we were in potions…Then when she came back fuming 'cause there wasn't anything in her teeth. sigh You got to love girls." Fred said, remembering the good old days.

"That reminds me, there are only two more weeks of summer and we have to learn all this shit. I think that gives us just enough time for our prank." The twins smile evilly, then discuss the plans for another hour before drinking one of their potions that gives them the energy they lost by staying awake. It comes into full affect when they wake up though, so they easily got to sleep.

Fred dreamt about Halle.

_Halle, I love you._

_I love you two, but can't be together. I'm set to marry him next week, and the final battle will soon be upon us. I'm sorry._

_So what? We can run away, make a new life for ourselves._

_No Fred. I can't run away from Harry. He needs me, and even though I don't love the man I'm set to marry, it is important to create ties with his family. _

_But Hal-_

_No Fred. You must find someone else, because we are, were, and never will be together._

In his dream, Halle kissed him one more time, then ran off and apparated, creating such a loud sound that Fred woke up to see someone in his room, someone he hadn't seen in a while.

A/N: Okay, I've finally updated. Sorry bout the long wait. You know how this story takes place after they've totally blocked the Weasley home from being entered in any way? Well this is a fanfic so it's not strait to the books obviously, so let's just say that only people that are related to the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Harry can apparate there, which means it's either Dumbles or a Weasley…possibly.


End file.
